


Laundry Day

by justbygrace



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, NSFW, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbygrace/pseuds/justbygrace
Summary: Sex with a stranger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> They asked for Doctor & Rose at a laundromat so, naturally, this is what I wrote. This is porn with no plot and no attempt was made. There are no sequels planned so prepare yourself accordingly.

This was not what John Smith had planned when he brought his dirty clothes down to his building's laundry facilities. All he was trying to do was get his collection of jeans and shirts washed so he would have something to wear on Monday that didn't smell like sweat and grease. A day off was a rarity for him and he was taking full advantage of it to get some chores done.

He had just finished stuffing his clothes in the washer (there wasn't much point in sorting - everything he wore was dark and plain colored) when he heard the door open behind him. Turning he was surprised to see a woman who had only recently moved into the building, though one floor down. She was - in a word - gorgeous with shoulder length bleached blonde locks, lips that were always smiling, and a great body. John had seen her around of course, it was hard to miss such a beautiful creature, but he hadn't yet had a chance to speak to her and there was no time like the present to fix that.

His initial "hi" was rewarded with a tongue-touched smile that sent all his blood rushing south and he wanted, no, needed to see it again. Names were exchanged and hers - Rose - flowed off his tongue like water. He couldn't stand to see her go and he worked on extending the conversation "I see you just moved in?" was maybe not his best line, but he soon forgot what he was saying because his eyes had caught sight of her laundry basket.

It was full to the top with every article of lingerie that he knew about and quite a few he was certain he'd never seen before. His dropped jaw must have betrayed him because her laugh brought his glazed eyes back to her face in a flash. 

"Like what you see?" Her tongue was back full-force and her golden eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Yes." It was the most he could manage, but she didn't seem to notice his inability to speak. 

Before he could blink, Rose had walked over to the doors, shut, and locked them and started back towards him, stripping articles of clothes as she did. It was all he could manage to keep his mouth shut and his cock jumped to attention in a way it hadn't since he was a teenager. He watched as she picked up a body stocking and slipped into it, maneuvering it up and around her body with the ease of someone who had done this before. The thought, far from turning him off, only caused his excitement to go up a notch.

"This okay?" She moved towards him with the grace of a cat, running her fingers over his chest as she got closer.

He nodded, speech completely out of his ability at the moment. She smiled at him confidently, slipping a hand behind his neck and scratching a bit at the base of his neck before tugging his face down to her level.

Just before their lips met, she whispered, "This is my favorite thing to fuck in."

John's heart promptly stopped and then went into overdrive and he opened to her questing tongue without hesitation. All he wanted was her and he wanted her here and now and fast. He desperately hoped she wanted the same and judging by the hand that was easing towards the waistline of his faded grey sweatpants, she did.

Her tongue was caressing the roof of his mouth when her hand found what it was after, wrapping completely around his shaft and stroking in time to the movement of her tongue. She knew what she was doing, her fist working him expertly and then without warning she removed her tongue from his mouth and dropped to her knees.

She didn't even hesitate, her mouth closing over his cock and his head slammed back against the upper layer of washers with a thud. Her tongue teased the underside of his cock as she swallowed him down. He swore he felt the back of her throat before she released him slowly, taking care to gently scrape her teeth just so and swirling her tongue over the end before enveloping him again. One hand squeezed the base of his cock and the other moved to caress his balls and he had to clench his own hands into fists to avoid clutching the back of her head.

There was no doubt that she had the most talented mouth he had ever come across and it was almost tempting to let her suck him to completion, but he wanted more and he had the feeling she would not be against the idea. Gripping her shoulders he tugged upwards and she allowed herself to be moved, releasing his cock with a final delicate kiss to the tip that almost made him lose all control. Without hesitation she leaned up to kiss him and the taste of him in her mouth made him groan with the sheer eroticism of the moment.

He knew what he wanted, but he didn't want to force her into anything she didn't want and so when she took a step back and reached for her discarded shorts he made himself keep his sigh of frustration to himself. However a second later she was back in his space, the silver wrapper of a condom flashing as she tore it open and slid it over his penis. Before he could register that this was really happening, she had turned around and layed forward over a dryer

It took him a moment to move and it was long enough for her to look back over her shoulder and wink at him. His mouth dropped open and he took his cock in hand, before finding a hole in her body stocking that corresponded with her sex. He was unable to resist pressing his fingers into her first, finding her hot and wet. She had apparently not been anticipating the gentler touch and let out a hiss of surprise and pleasure that he enjoyed so much he had to continue his ministrations.

He used his fingers to continue pumping into her and his thumb to rub her swollen clit, stroking himself in time with his movements. It only took a few seconds before she was whimpering in earnest and then she turned to look at him again, this time her eyes flashing, as she demanded that he go "Now!"

That was an offer he couldn't refuse and he lined himself up and entered her in one smooth action. It took only a few thrusts before they were moving in time, her arse coming back to meet him as he pressed forward. Her low moans quickly escalated into a full litany of groans, curses, and demands and her noises were only heightening his arousal. He knew he wasn't going to last long and so he maneuvered his hand between her body and the dryer, his thumb again finding her clit, and massaging it.

She came with a scream he was sure they could hear the entire length and breadth of the building and he followed her with a shout and a whole sky of exploding stars. When he could breathe again, he pressed his lips to the back of her neck before easing himself from her body. She straightened up and turned immediately, stepping into his personal space and kissing him, long and hard and deep.

He was reluctant to let her go, but eventually he had to and he adjusted his clothes while subtly watching her strip out of the stocking and pull on her street clothes. He wasn't certain what the protocol was in this situation, what did you say to a virtual stranger who one had just fucked in a semi-public space?

Rose solved that as soon as she was dressed by walking back to where he still stood frozen, grabbing his hand, and taking an experimental sniff of the air.

"I smell chips. Do you want chips?"

John could not smell chips, all he could smell was the distinct scent of their coupling and it was going to fuel his dreams for ages, but he quickly nodded. He did want chips, in fact, he wanted all the chips the world could offer.

"Come on then, I don't make it a habit to fuck without food," she said with a decisive nod and used the grip on his hand to tug him towards the door.

And he would have followed her even without her grip on his hand because he would bet all the money that he had left in his wallet back in his laundry basket that he would follow this woman to the ends of the earth if she asked.


End file.
